This invention relates generally to labels, and more specifically to insulative labels to be placed on containers.
At least some known labels include a layer of material such as cardboard that is wrapped around a container to provide insulation to the contents of the container. Such labels are generally not coupled to the container and are configured to slide over the exterior of the container. Furthermore, such labels may contain multiple layers of fibers or other similar materials. Additionally, such labels are typically awkward and bulky, making the labels difficult to use and manufacture. Additionally, many known labels routinely lack description.